dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
IX
Appearance IX's appearance in his base form is similar to that of Frieza's First Form, though his skin is more of a matte white as opposed to the pure white of Frieza. He is also much taller than most characters standing at a massive height of 6’7. Along with this he is also much leaner built than Cooler. IX wears a replica Supreme Kai uniform based on Merged Zamasu’s design. Personality IX's personality is much different than that of the Cold Family as he is not as egotistical and takes his job very seriously. Unlike Frieza and King Cold he doesn’t underestimate his enemies, but he never overestimates his own abilities. He also doesn’t believe in killing innocents or harming the already injured, he also doesn’t believe in killing children or harming the unarmed or defenseless. He is widely considered to be the good Frieza Biography Background Unlike the most of his Race, IX hated Frieza as he hated the idealism of the Cold Family. His hatred of Frieza became so strong that it lead him to challenge Frieza for the leadership of Planet Eis, and which he won and killed Frieza and when Cooler challenged him on New Namek he killed him as well. Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 IX was not present during the main story of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 due to Chronoa not deeming IX necessary to help the Time Patrol. As Trunks: Xeno tried to get in contact with him to help him get closer to the Frieza Force but IX refused saying that he’ll never return to his race’s malicious organization showing his hatred for Frieza. He sometimes helped Titan in his parallel quests. The last transmission IX gave Tomoma is that he was going to Universe 6 to meet the Arcosians of Universe 6. Dragon Ball AX IX plays a much larger role as Tomoma called Bonanon and IX to help him fight the mysterious Saiyan Rycon when Gohan came to fight he fell about as quickly as he came as Rycon essentially one-shotted the half-Saiyan but Chronoa trusted Tomoma and his Squadron. Their battle with Rycon was intense with Tomoma fighting Rycon beating him to a stalemate but even though he defeated him Chronoa believed that the battle had only begun as Rycon said before he left that he wasn’t finished yet. Tomoma gave IX a promotion as he didn't have a second-in-command he made IX Alpha Squadron's Assistant Commander Battle on New Namek ''' Rycon showed up again this time he went to New Namek and killed a third of the Namekians on the planet the sum loss being 195,000. Piccolo was told about the mass murder by King Kai and told everyone else and IX prepped his Spaceship to travel to New Namek as the planet is too far away for Goku or Tomoma to use Instant Transmission. Tomoma gathered the strongest Z-Fighters Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo. Titan asked Android 18 to help him, but she asked for way too much money, Goten and Trunks tried to ask Tomoma to let them go with them but Vegeta told them to stay on Earth to protect it as Goku and Vegeta wouldn’t be around to protect it. The trip took 19 hours on the way their Tomoma gave Vegeta new armor laced with Katchi Kachin. By the time team got to the planet Rycon had used the Dragon Balls to summon Broly: Xeno. Tomoma ordered Piccolo and IX to gather the survivors into a safe place for temporary asylum. After Tomoma and Vegeta had defeated Rycon and sent Broly: Xeno back to his timeline. After the Battle on New Namek was done Tomoma and IX had dropped the Z-Fighters off at Capsule Corp. and bid them farewell. '''IX Saga IX is the main character of this saga as it uncovers his mysterious past. Power Although he is nowhere near as strong as Tomoma, he is considerably strong for a member of the Arcosians especially considering he's not apart of the mutant sub-species the Frieza Clan. It's said that on Planet Eis he is the strongest of the entire planet. Despite being weaker than Tomoma, he is stronger than True Golden Frieza and Metal Cooler. IX is also noted to be able to defeat a non-serious Trunks: Xeno, Trunks himself has even said that IX is stronger than Frieza was at the peak of his power. Abilities Flight – The ability to levitate with the use of ki Boost Dash - The ability to create an aura to enhance flight speed. Ki Sense – IX can sense regular ki naturally. Ki Blast - The most basic form of ki attack. * Charged Ki Blast: Paralyze Ki Blast -''' user holds their hands together closely in front of them, before shooting out a purple Ki Blast that paralyzes opponent on contact. It can be used in a similar way to Power Ki Blast, but rather than just dealing some damage, it can potentially be used to continue combo or land a ranged attack. '''Telekinesis – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. Survivability: Just like Frieza, IX has the ability to survive anywhere, in any condition without sustenance, even the most horrifying injuries. His most impressive feat in this area being how he managed to stay alive and conscious even when Tomoma punched him with a Savage Strike (An attack that knocked Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta unconscious) * Oxygen Independence: IX can breathe without atmospheric air, enabling him to survive in space. Regeneration – While minor injuries seem to be of minor nuisance to him, his ability to regenerate lost body parts is effective but not as powerful as Tomoma's Healing Factor or Future Zamasu's Immortality. Pure Progress - Owing to his status as a highly trained Martial Artist, IX is capable of growing in power at an alarming rate over a short period of time. Starset Absalon - A technique where IX gathers his Ki into energy orbs around himself and fires them in a rapid fire fashion (Similar to a Gatling Gun) ; First Form Main article: Transforming Ability In his first form he has purple sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. He has purple sections appear on his arms, legs, and cheeks as well as his lilac skin on his face, feet, and hands. He has wristbands and ankle bands with purple sections with black lines on the front. He also has a white natural armor covering his chest and shoulders. He has red eye pupils and small whitish lips (unlike Frieza's black lips). Second Form Although he's never been seen in said form, Tomoma has said that he resembles Frieza's second form. IX himself has said that he grows to be 10 feet tall in the form. Third Form As with the previous form IX doesn't like to be seen in the form. Final Form/True Form Category:TitanXLV Category:Dragon Ball AX